In Silico (the regretful story of Wildfire)
by JPBrony
Summary: After a brutal murder that I caused, I was transported some place safe. Only, this place was not my home. It was far from my home. Welcome to Equestria, Jason. Or should I say, Wildfire.
1. Propane Nightmares

JP here, another fanfiction. I'm always getting tired of the same old stories, so here's a new idea. This story will have ten chapters.

Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro. Do you know how much it is to own MLP? Probably more than I'll ever make. Also, the album In Silico is owned by Pendulum. I own nothing except the storyline.

In Silico Chapter 1: Propane Nightmares

Something's tearing me down

And I can't help but feel it's coming from you

She's a gunshot bride

With a trigger cries

I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into

In a trail of fire I know we will be free again

In the end we will be one

In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me

Set your sights for the sun

Mind is willing

Soul remains

This woman cannot be saved

From the drawn into the fire

Mind is willing

Soul remains

This woman cannot be saved

From the drawn into the fire

Anything to

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Much too weak to jump yourself

Heal the wounds or crack the shell

Lift yourself from once below

Much too weak to jump yourself

Heal the wounds or crack the shell

Lift yourself from once below

Praise the anger

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

In a trail of fire I know we will be free again

In the end we will be one

In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me

Set your sights for the sun

Bring it on home


	2. The Tempest

In Silico Chapter 2: The Tempest

Saw you the other day

Looking so undermined

Acting like it wouldn't happen

Making sense of anything that you could find

Because it's just about to happen

And you'll be there

You must have known the storm was coming

When clouds appeared

May as well let the rain come down

And join the circus of people

While you're there

Something is changing

Bruising and aching

And I'm trying to find out what it is

When I fix her, she's breaking

Reason keeps escaping me

Protecting and burning like a cyst

I know that I can help you

I just don't fucking want to

And the feeling gets stronger by the day

Say that I'm selfish

But I don't really need this

And I'm just so sick of the chase

While you are letting your guard down

I will be letting myself go

While you keep running your ship aground

I will be setting myself alight

Too late, you dropped the drawbridge

You let the vampires in

You caused this shit to happen, and now you want out?

Too late, you dropped the drawbridge

You let the vampires in

I hope you know now that it's nobody's fault but yours!

While you are letting your guard down

I will be letting myself go

While you keep running your ship aground

I will be setting myself alight


	3. Showdown

In Silico Chapter 3: Showdown

Well it's been such a long time coming

I thought you'd understand

That I'm so far ahead of the lines

You've be drawing in the sand

'Cause it's simple

You were wrong

You must have known that we end up alone

I know you thought I'd sold my soul

But you never told me to my face

I just had to leave you cold

**And blow this shit away!**


	4. Granite

In Silico Chapter 4: Granite

You can hide your eyes, you can dim the lights, but they are watching.

This is a new time, with a different kind, they are the future.

The only one!

This is the final call for the setting sun when they get closer.

Now with a fall from grace, thy will be done, the show is over.

It's a new dawn!

Just leave this place behind,

I'll clear your bloodshot mind.

They only wanted your life on demand.

This is a better way!

They are standing by, no time to hide, no meeting half way.

You were sucking life through the needles eye, this is a new day.

And they have won...

We will surrender now, or be outdone, left in the open.

It's the cooling of the risen, they are the future.

The future...

When all your fears combined, the manifest was refined.

I know you really tried to understand.

This is a new way!


	5. The Other Side

In Silico Chapter 5: The Other Side

Come on down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong

Come on down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong

There's nothing... To fear

Your saviours... Are here

This ship is coming down

This ship is coming down

This ship is coming down

Coming down coming down

You... You are so precious

A diamond in the rough

And when you try to escape

I'll be holding on

But I can't sleep until this is done

They're in my head they're in my soul

Come on down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong

Come on down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong

We... are in your spirit

We're everywhere you turn

From the cover to the cover

The cover to the cover

Your lover (Be your brother)

To your mother (The others)

You... you are so precious

But now you've gone away

And I am falling apart

Under the waves

But I can't sleep until this is done

They're in my head they're in my soul

Through the gates of hell

We know you

This ship is coming down

This ship is coming down

Coming down...

Coming down...

Coming down...

Coming down...

Coming down...

Coming down...

Coming down...

...Down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong

Come on down to the other side

Come with us through the gates of hell

We will drag you from where you are

To where you belong


	6. Visions

In Silico Chapter 6: Visions

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

I'm gonna be a fucking superstar

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

I'm gonna be a fucking superstar

Well it's not too much to ask of you, baby,

It's not too much to ask

It's not too much to ask of you, baby

Why don't you come around, come around, come around, come around

Just leave this place

So no-one's a flat age

Just leave this place

We are going to turn things around

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

I'm gonna be a fucking superstar

Well it's not too much to ask of you, baby,

It's not too much to ask

It's not too much to ask of you, baby

Why don't you come around, come around, come around, come around

Just leave this place

So no-one's a flat age

Just leave this place

We are going to turn things around

Well everyday you come say its alright

You come say it, you say that its alright

Drowning but you can't breathe the air to save you

At this point you're right

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control

Change your Visions, give us a sound

Keep your ears to the ground

Lost your mind, and out of control


	7. Different

In Silico Chapter 7: Different

We see the shadows that are falling from your eyes,

Draining your face of everything but the disguise,

Don't hide baby, let them see your true colours,

Don't mind the camera, let them see your back out tonight.

Don't hide baby, show them just how deep it goes,

Don't mind the cameras, let them see your black heart baby!

You've been perfect from the start,

They told me that time has only done you wrong.

[Chorus]

We are going to a different place,

We're taking everything we can,

There's no expression left upon our face,

'Cause time is running out so fast,

We're sinking in the sand.

You've been talking from the heart,

Saying that I can't be away from life.

[Chorus]

We're sinking in the sand.

We're sinking in the sand.


	8. Mutiny

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

Why are you using a broken mic?

Into the maze through your reflection,

We enter from a terminal connection.

Into the maze through your reflection,

We enter from a terminal connection.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

Why are you using a broken mic?

Into the maze through your reflection,

We enter from a terminal connection.

Into the maze through your reflection,

**We enter from a terminal connection.**


	9. 9,000 Miles

In Silico Chapter 9: 9,000 Miles

It's 9,000 miles back to you.

I still feel like home is in your arms.


	10. Midnight Runner

In Silico Finale: Midnight Runner

Just let it slowly drift away

Drift awaaaay

Let it slowly drift away

Drift awaaaay


End file.
